What I say Goes
by suckerforromance234
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome have been dating for awhile and Sesshomaru wants her for his mate. What happens when he finds that he isn't the only love in her life? Hell breaks loose that's what. Purely fluff and a possessive Sesshomaru.  One-Shot


What I say Goes…

A Inuyasha one shot…

Pairing: Sesshomaru/ Kagome

Rating: T

A/N: Ok I have a confession to make.. I secretly am a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing lover.. I know don't hate me! So this idea just popped into my head as of this second and I wanted to write it down before I forgot it. So enjoy and review?

Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome have been dating for awhile and Sesshomaru wants her for his mate. What happens when he finds that he isn't the only love in her life? Hell breaks lose that's what. Purely fluff and a possessive Sesshomaru.

(Knock, knock!)

Kagome's eyes widened at the sound of someone at the front door. 'Crap! That has to be Sesshomaru!' she thought frantically. She was currently sitting in her two bedroom, one kitchen, one bathroom apartment with her new little dog, Toby. He was a white Shiba Inu with black little paws so that it looked like he was wearing snow boots.

She leaped up from her navy blue sofa and quickly put Toby down on the floor. Smirking she turned to the door throwing a command over her shoulder for the little dog to hide. Shiba Inu's were very easy to train and they were eager to please their masters.

"Toby! Go hide while I let him ok?" Kagome called back. The little white puppy scampered off to find a hiding place while his master let her house guest in. Kagome took a deep breath knowing her boyfriend or mate as he liked to call himself wouldn't like the new addition to their little 'family'. She hasn't made any decisions regarding that word but it was defiantly a possibility with this man/demon.

She frowned. No matter how much she may love him he always managed to convince her to do what he says. She smirked. 'Well not this time.' she thought smugly. Kagome had wanted a puppy ever since she was a little girl and her arrogant Inu demon would have no say in this one. Though in a way she already has a dog… but she decided maybe this would be a good thing for her. Make the apartment seem less lonely when Sesshomaru was gone doing work or God's know what else.

She sped up hearing the knocking at her door get louder and more demanding.

(KNOCK, KNOCK!)

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" She shrieked throwing open the door at the same time. She stopped dead at the sight of her lord and lover. He was breathtaking as usual and he rose a perfect eyebrow at her dropped jaw. He had long flowing silver hair that Kagome was tempted to cut off just to spite him. His deep beautiful golden amber eyes that were shrouded in ice. Though the ice melted around her sometimes. She was still trying to figure out this beautiful frustrating man herself and they had been to together six years! He still drove her up a wall and he in return. At first he had hated her. Claiming she was a stupid human female that wasn't even worth above the dirt on his shoes. But after awhile her ways seemed to catch his attention; her ability to draw people in around her finally caught up with him.

When she refused to take any of his so called 'bull- shit' as she so fondly liked to call it. He was reeled in hook-line and sinker. Though to this day he refuses believe that he was tamed by a human female but everyone knew Kagome had him wrapped around her finger. Everyone that is except for Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome snapped back to reality when she realized Sesshomaru was still waiting to be let in and was excessively tapping his foot, his arms crossed. He did not like to be kept waiting.

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru does not like to be kept waiting. What was the hold up?" He asked his voice dropping in volume letting her know there would be no argument. Kagome smiled up at him innocently. He raised an eyebrow not believing her expression for a second.

"Heh, heh. I have no idea what your talking about Sesshomaru," Kagome laughed taking a step back as he came in sniffing around as he did. His golden eyes widened at the source of the smell. A fierce blood thirsty growl was then heard, sending chills down Kagome's spine. Kagome audibly gulped as the angry demon lord turned to her for an explanation.

"What is the meaning of this Miko? Are you seeing another demon male behind my back?" He growled taking a step towards her grabbing her arm to prevent escape.

"Of course not Sesshomaru! You know I only love you, I just get lonely sometimes so I went out and got a friend for me to play with." She said not realizing how her words were interpreted by her jealous mate. He growled louder his eyes glowing blood red and his purple jagged markings darkening.

"You are not permitted to have any male 'friends' Kagome. You belong to this Sesshomaru as his intended mate and he does not like sharing!" He growled in her ears. Kagome shivered at his voice but tried to keep the smirk off her face.

"I know that Sesshomaru that's why I bought us a puppy!" She said trying not to burst out laughing at his expression. Sesshomaru's eye began twitching as his Onna's words sunk in.

"A puppy?" He asked still confused. Kagome beamed up at him nodding vigorously.

"Yep a puppy! I thought it would liven the place up when your gone for the day at work and I am stuck here! Plus it could be practice for when we have pups of our own!" Kagome blushed at that last sentence but her mate did not and he grinned at her words.

"Hn. I suppose this is acceptable but you will be punished for making this one think you had another lover," He said giving her a stern glare. Kagome blushed hard at his comment.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Sessh. Now I want you to meet someone! Toby, here boy!" Kagome called. At her voice a small fluffy white bundle came barreling down the small hall way of her apartment. The said white bundle jumped into her awaiting arms and began licking her face all over. Sesshomaru could only stare at the little mate snatcher.

Kagome giggled as the happy pup lavished her face with puppy kisses. Sesshomaru growled low enough so only the pup could hear. The white fluff ball stopped his attack on Kagome long enough to look over give Sesshomaru what appeared to be a smug look and turn his black little doggy nose up at him and continue his kissing fest with Kagome. Sesshomaru stared in wonder at the brave little pup who was kissing his mate not caring about the outcome. The pup was either really stupid or had a death wish.

Growling loud enough for both Kagome and the pup to hear. The demon lord snatched the furry beast away from Kagome to give it a stern glare. Kagome meanwhile was protesting to leave the poor dog alone. Sesshomaru glared at the wiggling pup in his clawed hands and shook him a bit to get his attention. The white fuzz ball stopped his squirming to give Sesshomaru a puppy grin.

Sesshomaru glare intensified.

"Do not attempt to be cute mutt. You have soiled this one's mate with your puppy drool and you will learn your place in this house hold." The pup only stared at him blankly. Kagome tried with all her might to get her little Toby back.

"Come on Sessh! He is just an pup and he knows you are pack leader here! There is no need to for violence or place learning here." She tried to reason. The demon lord snorted at this.

"He does not know his place Mate. He thinks since you're the first one living here you are pack leader and I am beta. He knows you belong to this Sesshomaru but sees you as leader not me. This must be fixed before he gets the wrong idea." He turned to the small white pup with golden eyes. The pup's bright blue eyes stared back with a happy shine to them.

Sesshomaru sighed. How he hated teaching lessons. Growling in Inu Sesshomaru scolded the pup.

"Listen here pup. What I say goes and this one does not want to tell you this again. Clear?" He barked in Inu. The white puppy looked from between him and Kagome putting two and two together in his cute puppy head. Giving a happy bark he licked Sesshomaru's face and hopped over to Kagome's arms. Kagome only stared dumb founded at her mate.

"What did you say to him?" She asked. Sesshomaru smirked.

"What I say goes. You belong to me Kagome and no pup will get in my way. Clear?" He growled trailing a hand down her face down to her neck stopping at her court mark. Kagome blushed a deep red and nodded. Without so much as a warning Sesshomaru swooped in to give her a searing kiss that would have set fire to the tiny apartment.

All the while the little white pup looked at the exchange between mates and wondered who really had the upper hand here. Since after the kiss Kagome made Sesshomaru clean all the dishes, vacuum the rug and do the laundry for scaring her little Toby. The great demon lord himself didn't even complain fearing her wrath. Toby smiled a puppy smile and proceeded to fallow Kagome into the family room to occupy her lap before the overgrown puppy in the kitchen could get to her.

End

A/N: Well? How was that? It was my first Kagome/Sesshomaru fic and I hope I did it justice. Well let me know by reviews!

Cobalt: Yeah give her reviews or she is going to end up crying!

Me: Hey! That's not true! How could you be so mean to me?

Cobalt: Cause its easy to pick on you? -.- honestly you cry at the littlest things..

Me: I do NOT! Take that back! Or else I am going to wind scar you!

Cobalt: Right cause you totally have a scary sword to destroy me with…

Me: Oh yeh? Well watch this? *pulls out sword*

Cobalt: O.O Oh crap..

Me: Run blue butt run! Mwa ha ha!

Cobalt: Help! Review so she doesn't kill me!

Me; You think their going to save you? Think again!

Cobalt: Ahhhh! O.O


End file.
